tales_of_fujimafandomcom-20200214-history
Ageha Yanaihara
Ageha Yanaihara ('''矢内原 亜夏羽 Yanaihara Ageha)''' is an OC owned by wikia user Tsuzushiro. Kindly refrain from using this character in any way without any permission, including editing this page, even if it's just adding categories. Summary A refined, sheltered young lady who instinctively behaves far more like an old woman instead of her age due to the high expectations of being the Yanaihara Zaibatsu's daughter drilled into her. Personality At first glance, Ageha comes off as rather a stoic person, due to her lack of showing much interest or even emotions, with the exception of her usual cold smile. Being the daughter of a member of the Yanaihara Zaibatsu, a large business conglomerate in Fujima, she gives out a rather unapproachable demeanor, which certainly caused a rare amount of people to even dare interact with her. She somehow manages to remain completely unfazed by the worst events that could occur, which some refer to her seemingly lacking the full spectrum of human emotions, instead of collected or reserved. However, the truth is that Arisue easily gets emotionally upset, and it will sometimes get the best of her until the point she will be prone to snapping to every single person that crosses her path, especially if it involves something she deeply cares about. Whether because she has had the rules and high expectations of the Yanaihara family drilled into her while being raised, or simply because the way she already is, she has an extremely sophisticated way of speaking, not to mention that it is in the most classic form of Japanese that is far advanced for her age. Despite often being called rigid, she manages to have at least some sense of humour within her, albeit an extremely dry one that usually comes with a biting edge. Since any forms of worldly items such as games and television shows were forbidden to her as a child, Ageha is extremely sheltered, resulting in her lack of what might be considered as common knowledge, or even common sense. She especially fails terribly when it comes to the expressing love and passion, and even until now she still doesn't understand the true meaning of "love" very well except for it's textbook definition. Fortunately, after interacting with some students after an unexpected incident, this part of her is slowly starting to change as well. Appearance WIP Backstory WIP Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''4 * '''Dexterity - '''6 * '''Stamina - '''5 * '''Overall - '''5 Social * '''Charisma - '''2 * '''Manipulation - '''4 * '''Popularity - '''4 * '''Overall - '''3 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''3 * '''Sexiness - '''5 * '''Elegance - '''6 * '''Overall - '''5 Mental * '''Perception - '''5 * '''Intelligence - '''7 * '''Wits - '''6 * '''Overall - '''6 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''2 * '''Gardening - '''5 * '''Survival - '''1 Combat * '''Melee - '''1 * '''Aim - '''2 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''1 * '''Overall - '''1 Talents * '''Crafts - '''1 * '''Cooking - '''3 * '''Sports - '''5 (any) Artistical Edit * '''Performance - '''1 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''0 (any) * '''Writing - '''1 * '''Drawing - '''2 Knowledges Edit * '''Academics - '''1 * '''Occult - '''2 * '''Science - '''1 Other * '''Aikido - '''6 Powers and Mutations Being human, Ageha has no powers or mutations. Abilities Trivia * Ageha actually chose Aikido as her sports elective, but ironically instead of learning it to use against opponents she just ends up studying it as a synthesis of religious beliefs. ** This leads to her not having the slightest idea of how to protecting herself despite learning it for years, but either way seeing her wealth she might not even have the need to do so. Category:Characters Category:Tsuzushiro's Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic